De errores y amores
by SenkoHasegawa
Summary: El futuro cambia, y Harry lo sabe mejor que nadie. DracoHarry


**Por: POK (Princess Of Kamui)**

**Serie: Harry Potter**

**Pareja(s): Tonks/Lupin; Harry/Draco **

**Nota: La serie no me pertenece, solo lo hago por diversión lol**

**Dedicado a … A la primera persona que deje un review! XD**

**De errores y amores.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota:

"bla bla" diálogos

'bla bla' pensamientos

_(Bla bla) _interrupciones de la autora…espero no sean muchos…o molestos…

_Bla bla _ resaltar algo

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**POV DE DRACO**_

Dicen que todos tenemos un pasado que no queremos descubrir, que nos atormenta pero que a la vez nos llena de experiencia. Yo lo supe de la forma más cruda y directa.

Adoraba a mi padrino, a Severus Snape, un hombre hábil en hechizos y pociones, un seguidor fiel de Voldemort, y un amigo intimo de mi padre.

Uso el nombre de Voldemort porque no le temo, el a diferencia mía, no es un mago de sangre pura, y a diferencia de él yo aun conservo un poco de inocencia.

Y digo un poco por lo que casi hago esa fatídica noche. Cuando supe que nuestro director, Dumbledore, había salido con Harry Potter con rumbo desconocido, aprovechándome de esta situación deje entrar a Hogwarts varios mortífagos.

La situación se puso tensa, tenía al director **_sin_** varita enfrente de mi, era en verdad un blanco fácil, me alegro de no haberme percatado que Harry se había ido con Dumbledore y sin embargo ahora no estaba con él.

En lugar de matarlo, le conté sobre como estaba amenazada mi madre y por lógica, yo también. El solo escuchó y me ofreció protección, iba a aceptar, pero los mortífagos habían llegado, sabía que el viejo no viviría.

"Mátalo" Me decían.

Le apuntaba con mi varita, sin embargo esta temblaba, en realidad no quería hacerlo. Y como por arte de magia, apareció mi querido padrino, el cual sin misericordia lo mató. Yo no me lo podía creer. Sabía que era un espía de la Orden, y que era mas probable que traicionara a Voldemort que a Dumbledore, pero veo que me equivoque.

Esa misma noche mi padrino me regaño. Me hablaba como si el malo fuese yo, sin embargo, el que mató al director fue él, el que traicionó su confianza fue él, el que siempre lo engañó fue él.

Aprovechando una noche, me escapé del cuidado de Severus, y huí sin rumbo fijo, pensé en alojarme en una posada en el callejón Diagon, pero mi padrino lo primero que haría seria buscarme ahí.

Camine sin rumbo, una vez mas, pensando en como y donde me escondería.

¿Y si me mudo con un muggle? No, mi orgullo no me lo permitiría, fui entrenado para despreciar, no para convivir.

Sin saber como, llegue a un portón, en el cual caí desmayado, puesto que el cansancio era mucho y no me había alimentado lo suficiente.

En la mañana, veo un techo sobre mí, estoy sobre una cama. A mi lado veo unos cabellos azabaches, los cuales me son familiares, pero lo ignoro y me vuelvo a dormir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POV DE HARRY**

Ahora si puedo decir que lo he visto todo.

En la mañana me levanto primero que todos para recoger la leche, el periódico y las cartas. Pero cual va siendo mi sorpresa cuando me encuentro frente a frente con Draco Malfoy inconciente.

Juraría que me dio ahí mismo un infarto. Y aun sigo sin creerlo, de no ser por el hecho que ahora esta inconciente, aunque prefiero pensar que esta dormido, sobre mi cama.

Pensaría, por su complexión, que el pesaba menos, pero grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que ligero no era.

El solo hecho de subirlo hasta mi cuarto por las escaleras y de manera rápida para evadir que los Dursley lo vieran y me interrogarán, me agotó.

Suavemente lo deposite en mi cama, y admito que se ve pacifico, aunque su rostro aún se ve preocupado. No es el mismo rostro que el de la vez en la cual amenazó a Dumbledore, pero de ahí no paso, al que odio por matarlo es a Snape.

Ahora que lo pienso, Malfoy huyó con Snape, mejor dicho, Snape se lo llevó consigo. No puedo creer que se separará de su padrino y buscará refugio en un poblado muggle. Algo malo le debió de haber pasado.

Al verlo dormir tan pacíficamente me dan ganas de dormir, y no lo puedo evitar, lentamente me voy recostado como puedo en la cama, aunque sigo sentado en una silla al lado de la cama en donde puse a Malfoy y poco a poco voy quedando en un sueño muy ligero.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**POV DE LA AUTORA**_

Un ruido saco al joven de cabellos negros de sus sueños, la voz de su tía Petunia lo había despertado, miro rápidamente a su ahora huésped y notó que aún seguía dormido.

Rápidamente el joven bajó las escaleras y preparó el desayuno, limpió la casa lo más decente que pudo, y en un plato le llevó un desayuno ligero a cierto rubio.

Al llegar el rubio antes mencionado apenas y estaba abriendo los ojos, al verlo Draco pensó que era un sueño.

No era posible que de todas las casas muggles, hubiera ido a parar con Harry Potter, las posibilidades eran de menos del 0.1 por ciento.

Mentalmente se preguntaba como había llegado a esa situación, hasta que recordó a cierto ex profesor que había matado a Dumbledore y que se lo había llevado con Voldemort el cual lo iba a aceptar como mortífago, pero la verdad al no querer ese destino huyó.

Harry había escuchado toda la historia del chico de cabellos finos rubios. Lo ayudaría, después de todo, la cabeza que quería era la de Snape, no la del bello chico frente a sus ojos.

Eso, por una parte, se debía a que lo conocía desde hace siete años. No le ayudaba que se trataran como enemigos pero, eso que aparentaban, en realidad era una mutua envidia.

El tiempo pasaba muy rápido, un día se volvió una semana, y una semana en un mes. Los tíos de Harry sospechaban que tenía '_algo'_ allá arriba, pero por miedo a que usara su magia contra ellos no decían nada, después de todo ahora el podía usar su '_don'_ cada que quisiera.

En los primeros días los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se reunieron en casa de Harry y le contaron sobre como no daban con Snape ni con Malfoy. Draco pensó que Harry lo entregaría, pero su reacción le sorprendió mucho.

Lo había defendido.

Los miembros de la orden habían hablado en privado con Harry, y estando todos de acuerdo con la versión del joven, aceptaron a Malfoy como uno de los suyos. Todo esto, claro esta, porque sabían que la palabra de Harry era la verdad sobre los sucesos ocurridos el día de la muerte del director.

Ahora la casa de Harry era más segura, casi igual a Hogwarts, ya que los miembros fieles de la orden se daban sus vueltas muy seguidas, y no eran los únicos, los correos vía lechuza de Hermione y Ron eran también muy comunes.

Al inicio sus dos amigos habían pegado el grito en el cielo al saber que dormía con el enemigo. Ron le decía que si el hurón le hacia algo malo, el personalmente lo mataría sin piedad. Hermione le aconsejaba cargar con su varita, _'por si las dudas'_ aunque claramente lo decía porque no confiaba en Draco.

Un día ambos jóvenes estaban jugando '_Adivina quien'_ cuando escucharon el sonido de alguien apareciéndose en su casa. La mente de Draco gritaba '_están aquí, están aquí, están aquí. Tengo que alejarlos_' mientras empezaba a hablar.

"Harry…. Sube a tu habitación, si son los mortífagos, yo me encargare de ellos, necesito que te refugies" Hablaba Draco en susurros, viendo hacia donde creyó que había escuchado la invasión.

Harry lo vio con ojos de _'eres-tonto-estúpido-o-te-haces'_ ya que no podía creer que el rubio fuera capaz de proponerle semejante barbaridad. Sabia que los mortífagos le perseguían, pero eran los dos mejores estudiantes de todo Hogwarts. Si solo era uno podrían con el.

"Draco, agradezco tu preocupación, pero, no te dejare pelear solo. Si somos dos contra uno hay una ventaja enorme, y más siendo nosotros. Varios mortífagos no podrían vencernos, eso te lo puedo asegurar" Decía seguro de si Harry, quien ya antes había luchado, cierto en esas ocasiones casi lo mataban pero los atacantes no terminaban tampoco en muy buena forma que digamos.

Así, uno al lado del otro, varitas en las manos, bajaron las escaleras y vieron en el piso de la casa de Harry a un Ron inconciente.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntaba Harry sin creérselo.

"¿Weasley?" Decía Draco con un tono entre sorprendido _(cosa que negará ya que los Malfoy nunca se sorprenden de nada, todo esta planeado)_ y lleno de coraje.

'Genial nos preocupamos por nada, solo es Weasley' Pensaba Draco.

Al poco tiempo el pelirrojo recuperaba la conciencia, y maldecía por calcular tan mal y caerse de espaldas solo porque habían movido un sillón de su lugar.

Al notar que Harry y Draco seguían con la varita en la mano, les pregunto para que le apuntaban si son amigos.

Al notar su tensión en el agarre de las varitas las guardaron. Le contaron toda la historia a Ron, quien se rió al notar como llegaron a esa situación. En verdad Harry tenia buen corazón, ya que de haber querido lo pudo haber dejado abandonado en la calle y dejado a su suerte.

Draco Malfoy notó que el pelirrojo tenia razón y silenciosamente le dio las gracias a Harry quien solo se puso colorado, ya que no siempre puedes tener a un ex enemigo ayudándote y pidiéndote disculpas y mucho menos, terminando como amigos.

Ron, como no sabe mucho sobre sentimientos y esas cosas, ignoro todo y lo tomo como un buen compañerismo. De verdad estaba atrasado en noticias.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una lechuza café llego con tres cartas. Una para Harry, otra para Ron y otra finalmente para Draco.

Todos abrieron sus cartas al mismo tiempo. Lo que había adentro los había sorprendido. Era una invitación de Remus J. Lupin y Ninphadora Tonks.

Ahora bien, esto podría clasificarse como algo '_normal_', pero el motivo no lo era. Era una invitación a una boda. Y no cualquier boda, sino _la boda entre Lupin y Tonks_.

Ron volteó a ver a Harry quien vio a Draco, quien vio a Ron y así seguía la cadena. Hasta que fue Ron quien rompió el silencio.

"Esto es una broma ¿verdad Harry? No se pueden casar… ¿o si?" Preguntaba con total incredulidad en su voz.

"Pues… déjame recordarte que la ultima vez que los vimos ella le dijo sus sentimientos a Lupin, aunque el en un inicio se negó bien pudo haber cambiado de parecer. Además, Tonks no esta tan mal, es una buena mujer, es chistosa y puede ser distraída cosa que la hace tierna, pero no por eso débil." Decía Harry defendiendo a ambos involucrados.

"Vaya Harry hablas como si estuvieras enamorado de Tonks o de Lupin" Decía Ron con cierto aire de _'mira-esa-no-me-la-sabia'_

"Te equivocas" Le dijo Malfoy a Ron.

Ahora Harry fue el sorprendido. Malfoy lo había defendido.

"¿Enserio hurón? ¿En que crees que me equivoque?" Le preguntaba en un tono que reflejaba claramente que lo retaba.

"El adora a la tal Cho" Contesto como diciendo _'¿y-te-haces-llamar-su-amigo?_'

Ahora Harry y Ron reían de lo lindo. No se esperaban esa contestación, y menos que el otro chico pensara que a Harry le siguiera gustando alguien como Cho.

"Chang no me gusta" Decía Harry mientras trataba de controlar su risa, fallando miserablemente.

"Cierto Cho Chang solo fue un romance pasajero, ella solo fue una interesada." Decía con un tono frió Ron.

"Oh" Fue la corta respuesta de Draco.

Al cabo de un tiempo, la fecha de la boda había llegado. La información había sido publicada en el diario El Profeta, en el cual narraban sus aventuras y obstáculos que tuvieron que vencer para poder llegar a tan esperado día.

Apareció en dicho diario una historia como la siguiente:

**_Remus J. Lupin, miembro de la orden del fénix y hombre lobo, y Ninphadora Tonks, miembro también de la orden del fénix, se unirán en sagrado matrimonio en una capilla que se hará en Hogwarts exclusivamente para ese fin._**

**_Es increíble que en estos tiempos tan oscuros aun pueda existir el amor puro como el de estos jóvenes. Por eso, la redacción y todo el staff del diario el profeta les mandamos una muy calida felicitación y como regalo de bodas una casa._**

Ahí acababa la breve noticia sobre como aún en la oscuridad puede haber una pequeña luz de esperanza. Una luz que conocían bajo el nombre de '_amor'._

La boda pasó sin mayores inconvenientes. Harry por fin vio a un Remus que llamaba la atención por lo bien que se veía, parecía que era joven de nuevo y sin rastros de su '_enfermedad_' de hombre mitad lobo. Tonks no se quedaba atrás, para no aburrir al público cada que podía cambiaba de color de cabello. De rosa paso a verde y de verde a morado, de morado a azul, y de azul a su color original a lo largo de la boda, distrayendo varias veces al sacerdote ya que sus cambios eran repentinos y sin avisos.

Al término de la boda, Harry y Draco fueron a la casa del primero, mientras que Ron se dirigió a la suya junto con Hermione.

Ese día se la pasaron muy bien, hablaban sobre la vida de los recién casados y descubrieron datos que no conocían sobre ellos, por ejemplo Draco nunca se imagino que Remus en su época de juventud hubiera sido el amante de Sirius Black.

Harry se sabía esa historia porque su padrino se la había contado infinidad de veces como una historia más, al inicio cambiando los nombres hasta que finalmente aceptó que en el pasado le gustaba su mejor amigo.

Y Harry nunca se había enterado que el hermano de Sirius Black murió por proteger a su amante, quien era la hermana de la madre de Malfoy. Las cosas si que cambian con el tiempo ya que Bellatrix ahora era la amante de Voldemort.

El tiempo pasaba y Voldemort no daba señales de vida, hasta que una noche en la casa de Harry, el mago que vivió tenía una de sus habituales '_pesadillas_' solo que en esta veia a Voldemort planear algo malo, algo muy malo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SUEÑO DE HARRY**

"Necesitamos encontrar al chico Malfoy." Era sin lugar a dudas la voz de Voldemort.

"Se-señor, estamos buscándolo, pero pareciera que la tierra se lo ha tragado." Esa voz era de Wormtail.

"NO QUIERO MÁS EXCUSAS LO QUIERO VER **AHORA**. ESE MALDITO ME LAS PAGARA" Gritaba Voldemort colérico.

"S-si señor, si lo encontramos ¿Lo matamos?" Preguntaba lleno de miedo Wormtail.

"No, tengo en mente algo peor, algo que lo matara en vida, y no, mi querido Wormtail, no es un beso de un dementor. Hay cosas que te pueden dañar de por vida" Decía Voldemort con un brillo desquiciado en sus ojos rojos.

Wormtail dio un pequeño temblor al escuchar eso. La última vez que lo hizo fue cuando violo a su hermana y luego la mato sabiendo que esta estaba embarazada. Desde entonces lo tiene cerca para evitar el mismo destino, ya que sabe que Voldemort no le importa si es chico o chica.

"Wormtail, wormtail, bien sabes que puedo leer tu mente ¿cierto? Solo te diré dos cosas: lo que piensas estas en lo correcto, lo peor que le puedes hacer a alguien es violarlo para luego matarlo una vez que sepa que esta embarazado; y segunda si llegase a desconfiar de ti eres hombre muerto, sabes que puedo matarte sin compasión." Le advertía Voldemort.

Al escuchar esto, Harry se despertó gritando en su casa.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO DE HARRY**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco se estaba preocupando al ver que Harry se movía mucho mientras dormía, pero al ver como empezaba a sudar de una manera poco saludable se empezó a espantar. Aun no eran muy buenos amigos, pero al ver al joven en esa situación y ver como lo ha tratado durante su permanencia en su casa lo hizo cambiar muy rápido de opinión.

Lo sacudía de un lado a otro y seguía sin despertar. No podía gritar su nombre o los tíos de Harry sabrían que lo que su '_querido sobrino'_ tenía ahí arriba no era una mascota, sino de hecho, otro ser humano.

Así que solo se dedico a abrazarlo y a decirle palabras de aliento mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos.

Mientras hacia esto escucho unos murmullos de la boca del moreno.

"Dra-co…Draco" Decía en apenas un murmuro.

Dicho chico seguía a su lado, tratando de calmarlo, no sabia como hacerlo o si lo estaba haciendo bien. Nunca en su vida había tratado de consolar a alguien, para él era más fácil verlos sufrir a todos.

Al poco tiempo, Harry se despertó, tenia una cara de pánico y tranquilidad. Al parecer el susto ya se le paso, pero no me quiere decir que fue lo que lo puso así. Si el no quiere hablar no lo molestare mas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POV DE HARRY**

Desperté con mucho miedo, se podría decir que tenía pánico. Escuchar los planes de Voldemort se me hace ahora algo común, pero escuchar lo que le planea hacer a Draco me puso los pelos de punta.

Se que no somos muy buenos amigos, y que por una casualidad estamos conviviendo pacíficamente, pero tras este sueño ahora lo cuidare mucho. Ese destino no se lo merece nadie, ni siquiera mi peor enemigo

Por eso le envié esa lechuza a Lupin, Ron y Hermione. Ellos tres siempre saben que hacer, bueno Ron posiblemente no, pero me sube el animo.

Sus respuestas me llegan al día siguiente. Todas son tranquilizadoras, Lupin me pide que no haga locuras, que la orden nos protegerá. Hermione me mando un libro de hechizos para tener más armas si un combate se llegara a desatar. Y Ron me manda ¿galletas? Oh… dice que son para tranquilizarme.

Les escribo cartas de agradecimiento y me dedico a mi tarea de proteger a Malfoy.

Todo esta muy calmado, en el periódico no hay noticias sobre muertes raras o posibles amenazas. Mi única ventaja es que Voldemort no conoce la ubicación de la casa de la tía petunia, así tengo un poco de ventaja.

Pero esa ventaja se que no será eterna, tarde o temprano me encontrara, o pero aún, encontrara a Draco y hará lo que mas me temo. No lo permitiré, se que se lo prometí a todos, pero con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta que lo he soportado al inicio sus frases como '¿_solo esto voy a comer?' 'potter aléjate' 'nunca seremos amigos' _y muchos peores me enseñaron a tener mucha paciencia y poco a poco logre que me abriera su corazón.

Empecé a tomarle cariño, pero tras ese sueño reflexioné sobre mis emociones y puedo decir que no es cariño lo que siento, ahora se que es amor. Por eso lo protegeré, eso si, a mi manera y sin que lo sepa. Pude vigilarlo el año pasado y este año también podré.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**POV DE DRACO**

Algo se trama Harry y lo se.

Su mirada refleja que trama algo y que me lo trata de ocultar, pero no se lo permitiré. Mi padrino me enseño un arte muy útil, la legimancia.

Prometí usarlo solo en ocasiones muy especiales, y esas miradas que me lanza lo son lo suficiente como para hacerlo.

Pacientemente me espero que este bien dormido y la utilizo. Pero no estoy preparado para lo que vi.

Veo muchos recuerdos, entre ellos uno que me llama la atención, es Voldemort hablando con Wormtail, sobre mí.

Ahora se que me andan buscando, ¿QUÉ ME QUIERE HACER QUE COSA? Casi me desmayo de la impresión, sabia que el era malo, pero eso es una exageración. No puedo permtir que me encuentre.

Oh, una nueva memoria viene a mi, pero esta me entristece, el me quiere proteger, pero yo no permitiré que exponga su vida, al que busca mas ahora es a mi. Sin pensarlo agarro unas cuantas cosas y me voy de su casa.

No escribí ni una nota porque no soy de ese tipo de chicos, las notas son para niñas enamoradas, y no, yo no entro en esa categoría.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**POV DE LA AUTORA**_

Todo avanzaba muy lento, Harry sentía una sensación conocida pero a la vez extraña, como si quisieran ver sus pensamientos, pero nadie lo podía hacer en donde estaba dormido.

O al menos eso pensó.

Después de que Draco viera su mente, solo le dedico una mirada llena de una profunda tristeza y melancolía y se marcho sin hacer ni un solo ruido.

Camino y camino, sus pies sentían el cansancio pero eso no lo detendría, llegaría a Hogwarts, o por lo menos a la calle Diagon. Pero su suerte no fue muy buena, Snape le había visto y ahora se lo llevaba al señor oscuro.

Se había intentado resistir pero sabía que ponerse en contra de su padrino lo metería en problemas.

"Siento haberme escapado así padrino, es solo que me sentía mal porque tu hiciste todo el trabajo la vez pasada. Además, tu fuiste quien obtuvo todo el crédito y mi avance solo lo reconoció el Lord porque sin ese '_diminuto'_ avance nunca hubiera matado a Dubledore" Le decía Draco a su padrino.

"El lord planea castigarte, pero si le explicas esto puede que vaya suave contigo" Le decía un Snape sin emociones.

"Gracias por avisarme padrino, solo espero que no me lance un Avedra solo por irme sin su permiso y sin avisar" Le decía algo temeroso Draco a Snape.

"No temas, el Avedra no será tu castigo" Le decía Snape a Draco '_Será algo mucho peor ahijado_' pensaba con malicia el malvado Snape.

Al llegar sabia que sus malos presentimientos eran ciertos, ahí, frente a él estaba Voldemort en persona.

En una mano veía un látigo, en la otra veía unas esposas. El conjunto no le daba muy buena pinta, y no por como se viera Voldemort, porque ahora lucia joven, lleno de vida y maldad, sino porque de solo verlo con esa expresión lujuriosa le daba escalofríos.

La sesión fue larga y tortuosa. El cuerpo de Draco tenía marcas de látigos por todos lados, había sangre en la mayor parte de la habitación, y el rubio no estaba en sus mejores condiciones.

Su padrino le había dicho la verdad a medias, era cierto que el Avedra o alguna de las otras maldiciones Imperdonables no le fue lanzada, pero lo que hizo Voldemort fue peor.

Ahora no solo odiaba a su padrino sino también a Voldemort. Haciendo uso de su escasa fuerza logro volver a escapar nuevamente sin rumbo fijo.

En casa de Harry ya había amanecido, se dio la vuelta para despertar a cierto rubio con quien compartía la cama, pero no lo vio. La cama estaba vacía, se dedico a buscarlo esperando un _'Te asuste verdad Harry'_ De parte del chico de cabellos rubios.

Pero eso nunca paso, el rubio nunca apareció. Temiéndose lo peor decidió avisarle a Ron y a Hermione, a Lupin no para que disfrutara de su luna de miel con Tonks.

Sus amigos y su vecina que no era una bruja pero sabia del mundo mágico, decidieron ayudarlo. Ron y Hermione no tuvieron mucha suerte, pero su vecina si.

Corriendo llamó a Harry y a los chicos quienes al ver el estado del chico casi se desmayan.

Su fina cara, antes sin un rastro de imperfección, ahora tenia marcas de látigos y una que otra parecía hecha por cuchillos. Su espalda no estaba mejor, parecía que lo habían torturado por horas, se notaba que había hecho un esfuerzo por escapar, pero su cuerpo no lo resistió.

Hermione lloraba mientras escondía su cara en el hombro de Ron, quien solo miraba atónito la escena y trataba de consolar a la chica, pero sin mucha suerte, el ver en ese estado a tu peor enemigo de años, se le hizo una imagen muy cruel, y desgarradora.

Gracias a que Harry sabia de medicina, por las múltiples veces que su tío y primo lo maltrataban logro detener la hemorragia de Draco, pero aun así, el estaba en pésimas condiciones.

Como pudieron se lo llevaron a St. Mungo para que lo atendieran, el diagnostico que les dieron no los hizo sentir mejor.

Les habian dicho que su cuerpo sanaría en cuestión de 2 o 3 días a lo mucho, pero el mayor trauma pudiera ser que nunca sanara. Lo habían violado y el producto se había perdido debido a la gran paliza que le dieron.

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar en Hermione, Harry no creía lo que le acababan de decir y Ron solo se quedo con cara de _'como-que-le-hicieron-eso'_ aunque la noticia aun no acababa.

Al parecer le habían hecho una operación antes de la tortura, una en la cual el podía quedar embarazado, ya que el producto al no haber matriz se quedaría en una parte del intestino, por eso es considerado de alto riesgo.

Eso sumado a la tortura por la que paso, decía el doctor, era un milagro que aun siguiera vivo, ya que la perdida del producto en un embarazo masculino es de alto riesgo para el portador.

El coraje y un deseo de muerte lleno la mente de Harry. Silenciosamente salio del lugar y se dirigió a donde sabia que estaría Voldemort. La vieja casa Ryddle. El lugar donde mató a su padre y abuelos.

Era extraño, no había nadie de guardia. Pero mientras caminaba escondido bajo la capa de invisibilidad vio algo que hizo que su coraje aumentara, vio a Severus Snape.

Utilizado la técnica que les enseñaron en su sexto año, conjuro un hechizo sin mover sus labios. Y al poco tiempo Snape yacía en un charco de su propia sangre muerto. Pero eso no le basto a Harry, siguió y siguió hasta que el cuerpo de Snape era en conjunto el tamaño de un dedo.

Cualquier persona que pasara por ahí pensaria que un animal como un perro o gato habia muerto y los buitres y demas animales se comieron la carne del que habia caido, nunca pensando que ese _'pedazo de animal'_ fuera en verdad un humano de nombre Severus Snape.

Harry siguió su camino, dejando atrás lo que antes fuera su odiado profesor. Siguió avanzando y en el camino se topo con Wormtail, otro más en su lista negra, al que ni tiempo le dio de sacar su varita.

Harry le había lanzado un Avedra.

Con dos obstáculos fuera del camino continuo avanzando, se encontró con una serpiente, le hablo en parsel y ella obedeció, pensando que solo Voldemort sabía hablarlo, por lo que dedujo que el chico era sirviente fiel del Lord oscuro.

Así que caminando lento, sin hacer algún ruido que alerte de su presencia busco por toda la casa a Voldemort, quien al parecer no lo había notado, hasta que hablo.

"Hola Harry Potter" Decía con un tono de veneno en su voz.

"Voldemort" Saludaba con igual tono venenoso Harry.

No necesitaron palabras para lo que seguía, el duelo había comenzado, hicieron su saludo, y comenzó la batalla.

Al inicio, Voldemort solo lanzaba golpes débiles para divertirse un rato viendo como se trataba de defender Harry. Cuando vio que el otro estaba sediento de sangre decidió que provocarlo no era una buena idea.

Pero fue muy tarde.

Harry le había lanzado un hechizo cegador, luego aprovecho eso y lanzo un sectumsempra y cuando Voldemort se quería curar sus fatales heridas, Harry le dio el golpe de gracia, varios Crucios y para rematar al moribundo Voldemort le lanzo la más temida de las maldiciones Imperdonables: el Avedra Kedavra.

El cuerpo de Voldemort yacía en el piso, frió y sin color, el rostro mostraba la gran cantidad de dolor por la que paso antes de llegar a sus últimos momentos sobre la tierra.

"Eso, te lo mereces por lo que le hiciste a Draco" Decía con coraje Harry, quien aun tenia algo de coraje en su interior, pero al darse cuenta de lo sucedido, decidió alejarse del lugar para cuidar a su rubio.

Cuando regreso al hospital tras haberse bañado y cambiado de ropa, fue directo al cuarto de Draco, al ver que ahí estaban Ron, Hermione y Lupin, decidió hablar con el ultimo sobre algo disculpándose y diciendo que no tardaría.

Harry le contó todo.

Como los había matado, y como fue que vengo a Dumbledore y a Draco, mas al segundo que al primero, debido a la rabia, y como fue que logro sobrevivir.

Lupin lo regaño duramente, haciéndolo sentir mal en caso de que hubiera muerto, pero al ver como sus ojos demostraban tristeza, fue y lo abrazo llorando. En verdad quería al chico, el era su única familia que le quedaba tras la muerte de Sirius.

Su adorado Sirius.

Las lágrimas rodaron de las mejillas de ambos, apreciaron el momento y se abrazaron por lo que pareció mucho tiempo, aunque en verdad solo fueron cinco minutos.

Tras contarle a Lupin, le pidió que le contase eso a Tonks y a los chicos, que el no se sentía capaz de narrar esa historia de nuevo.

Saliendo todos de la habitación de Draco, entro Harry.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le empezó a narrar todo a Draco, quien estaba en esos momentos dormido.

Unas traviesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y cayeron en la frente de Malfoy, quien se había despertado al sentir esa tibia humedad que había caído en su frente.

Estuvo despierto lo suficiente para saber que ahora Voldemort estaba muerto igual que su padrino y que sus temores eran ciertos, lo había embarazado pero por todo lo que paso había perdido al bebe.

Pero eso lejos de desanimarlo, lo impulsaron a conocer que es el amor, aquel que comúnmente va acompañado del romance, citas y finalmente, con la persona con la que compartiría su vida para siempre.

Sabia que amaba a Harry, y al escuchar lo que hizo por el no pudo más que amarlo más de lo que ya lo amaba. Ese acto fue increíblemente estúpido de su parte, el irse a enfrentar solo contra Voldemort, pero el ir a enfrentarlo solo para protegerlo le hizo sentir una calidez que nunca había sentido.

Poco a poco su mano fue encontrando el rostro de aquel que lloraba, y cuando la encontró, suavemente guió sus labios a los suyos, uniéndose en un beso que transmitía aquello que el no podía expresar en palabras.

Aquel profundo amor por Harry.

El otro, sorprendido del hecho, no tardo en reaccionar y profundizo el beso. Lento al comienzo, para ir aumentando el ritmo a uno que creyeron conveniente ambos.

Al cabo de una semana y media, Draco y Harry anunciaron que eran novios y que planeaban casarse así como en su momento lo hicieron Tonks y Lupin. No o consideraron precipitado ya que se conocían desde el primer año en Hogwarts, pero la verdad es que desde siempre se vigilaban solo para cuidar al otro, nunca para herirse y si se herían era para mantener las apariencias.

El día de Navidad, hubo una misa espectacular, Draco y Harry iban los dos con trajes blancos y una sola rosa en su solapa. La verdad se veian muy apuestos, parecian dos mulecas de porcelana.

Llegaron juntos al altar, mientras pasaban saludaron a Ron quien les dijo "¿No es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda?" Mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Harry en calidad de cómplices.

La verdad parte de la idea de los trajes era para que no existiera eso de 'Y_-tu-te-pones-el-vestido-yo-ni-loco-me-lo-pongo_' pero al escuchar el comentario de Ron Draco solo atino a ponerse colorado.

Aquí la boda acabo antes debido a que no hubo interrupciones ni distracciones. Rápidamente salieron en la escoba de Harry y volaron hacia el horizonte, sin decir a donde irían como luna de miel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola!**

**Nya este es mi primer fic de HP espero no haberlo hecho tan mal jijiji XD**

**Espero no haya quedado muy cortito n.nU**

**Espero os haya gustado!**

**Jya ne!**

**---Senko---**


End file.
